The Fourth Quarter Quell
by 4.ever.love.Audrey
Summary: The fourth Quarter Quell has begun. The theme, we must work together to save Panem. A boy and a girl from different disrticts will be pared together and must fight as a team. If one dies, the other will be killed by the Capitol. Let the fourth Quarter Quell begin!
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

Chapter 1 The Reaping

**Jace Cahill-15-Disrict 11**

I wake up so cold that I'm shaking. I roll over to find that someone has stolen the blanket completely off my bed. I just sigh and stand up. This happens almost every morning. I look around my small, dusty room and stretch. A small beam of light shines through my dirty window just enough for me to tell that it's barely past daybreak. Sleepily, I walk over to my wardrobe and pull open the door. On the other side is a cracked and tarnished mirror that has been there for as long as I can remember. I examine myself, standing there awkwardly in my underwear. My hair falls down to the center of my back in thick, dark curls that will never be tamed, and my skin gleams a tanned gold from working in the sun all day. Some would say that I'm pretty, maybe even beautiful, but that's not something I've ever cared, or even thought about.

I pull on a pair of brown cotton shorts, a light t-shirt, my black work vest, and raggedy black leather work boots. It's always hot here in District 11, the second poorest district in Panem.

Slowly and carefully, I make my way down the rickety stairs in my house and into Jonathon's room.

I consider Jonathon my brother, just like all of my other "siblings" even though we aren't even remotely related. Florence, Jonathon's mother took me in after my mother died when I was eight. She found me huddled up in my old house with no food and no money. She was great friends with my mom, who worked in the cotton fields with her. I had never met my father. He died in the Hunger Games before I was born. That was one of the many reason's I hated the Capitol and their horrific games.

Thinking about my father sent a horrible pang through my stomach, and made me remember what today was. Today was reaping day. But not just any other reaping day. It was reaping day for the one hundredth Hunger Games, the fourth Quarter Quell. President Belvin flashed through my mind, oddly blurred from our old TV, reading the theme of this Quarter Quell.

"We are the country of Panem!" he boomed in his thunderous voice. "We must work together. So, this year, in the one hundredth Hunger Games, each tribute will be pared with another tribute of a different district and then opposite gender. These teams will work together to stay alive and win. If one dies, the other will forfeit and be killed by the capitol. We must stand together to prevent another uprising. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I shiver and try to shake the thought of the games out of my head. The odds aren't even close to being in my favor. My name has to be in the reaping at least thirty times. Last year, Jonathon's name was in fifty three. I'm so thankful that he's nineteen this year and ineligible for the games. I wish I could say the same for myself.

The door to Jonathon's room creaks open and I walk inside.

"Jonathon! Wake up," I say quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house. No one works on reaping day except us. We have to get food on the table somehow.

"Jonathon! Get up!" I say it louder this time, but he still doesn't move. I pick up one of his work boots from by the door and throw it at his head.

"Ow!" he moans as he sits up and scans the room. When his eyes land on me he glares.

"Get up. We have to get something for breakfast."

"It's _so_ early," he whines, soundly like a child.

"I don't care. It's reaping day and Florence isn't working so we _have_ to get breakfast!"

With a groan, he gets up and starts to dress.

"You're mean on reaping day," he mutters as he pulls on his shorts.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly. "Just nervous."

"I know."

I meet him outside our front door and we head to the fields. A feeling of dread creeps into my stomach at the thought of this afternoon. Reaping day has officially begun.

**Reese Harker-17-District 2**

The head of the practice dummy hits the floor with a satisfying _thunk._ I lower my sword, relax my shoulders, and look around the training center. It's completely empty except for me, but it's always empty on reaping day. I put my sword away and pull out a bow and a sheath of arrows. The only reason I'm here this early on this day is because this year is _my_ year. I'm volunteering today and I need to be as ready as I can be. I shoot arrows for hours, hitting the bull's eye, and the heart of the dummy every time. When I'm finally finished, my fingers are raw from the bow, but I'm feeling quite satisfied with myself.

I make my way back to my house. The streets are deserted as they always are on reaping day. The fancy shops, factories and restaurants all display closed signs. In the city square, hundreds of Peacekeepers are setting up for this afternoon.

I pull open the door of our huge house in Victor Village to find my brother lounging on the couch.

My brother volunteered for the games when he was eighteen. Obviously he won, and has been telling me since I was twelve that I would be doing the same. When he sees me he jumps up with excitement.

"Just getting a little practice in, huh? Never hurts to be over prepared. I'm so proud of you!" he exclaims, giving me a hard slap on the back. "My brother is going to be a victor just like me! And maybe you'll be pared with pretty girl." He smirks.

"Come on, Russel, don't joke about that. What if I'm pared with a girl who doesn't k now what she's doing? She'll be dead quick and then I'm screwed!"

"You'll be fine! You are working together, aren't you?"

The city square is packed with people as I push through the crowd and make my way to my age group. Older teenagers are talking excitedly about volunteering which tells me I need to make my way to the stage fast. This is going to be _my_ year.

Clyde Abbott, our escort, taps on the microphone and every one goes quiet.

"Welcome District Two!" he says in his girlishly high voice. "Happy Hunger Games!" He gestures to the screen that's hung on the justice building and the video I've now memorized begins to play. When it finishes, Clyde has everyone's attention again.

"Well, let's get to it. The girlwho will be representing District Two in this year's Hunger Games is…Cicely Aceveds."

There came a chorus of "I volunteers!" But only one girl made it up to the stage first. She had rusty colored hair that framed her face, and her eyes gleamed maliciously.

"And what is your name?" squeaked Clyde.

"Sage Bartlett," she said, giving an evil smile.

"Well, congratulations, Sage. Now for the boys. Memphis Hale!"

He had barely finished the name when I pushed my way through the crowd yelling "I volunteer!" I made my way to the stage and grabbed the microphone, not even waiting for Clyde to ask what my name was.

"I'm Reese Harker," I said as I beamed, unable to hide my excitement.

"Congratulations, Reese! And there you have it! Your District Two tributes. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

My parents and brother came in to visit me. They told me how proud they were and how much they loved me, but I wasn't really listening. I was already mentally preparing. I knew I would see them again and I was thankful when a Peacekeeper finally came in and pulled them out.

The ride to the train felt like a blur. Clyde and Sage talked the whole way, but I stared out the window, thinking about ways to protect my partner if she was weak.

When we got to the train, cameras filmed us nonstop and I waved and smiled, already trying to get sponsors. We were led inside the train and sat down. It was incredible inside. Everything was so colorful and fancy that it was amazing. The train started to move and we were off to the Capitol.

**Jace Cahill-15-District 2**

"Wow, Jace, you look like a princess!" says my little sister, Lily, as I walk into the kitchen.

"You really do look beautiful, Jace," says Florence, setting down a bowl of fruit in front of my brother, Dom. He looks terrified even though his name is only in the reaping twice. I won't let either of my little siblings get tesserae.

I may look beautiful, but I feel absurd in my little red dress and work boots. They're the only shoes I own.

I'm quiet as I eat my breakfast, or try to. I'm too nervous to really eat anything. When it's finally time to go, my hands are shaking slightly and there's a ringing in my ears. I check in and join my age group. Apple Spalding, our escort, begins to speak, welcoming us all, but I'm not listening. We watch the same video we have all seen a hundred times, and then, it's time to choose the tributes.

"Ladies first," says Apple cheerfully, grabbing a name from the large glass bowl. "Ava Maddox!" she yells into the microphone.

My eyes snap to attention and my heart skips a beat. I know that name. I look up to see a little girl walking towards the stage, a girl I know very well. I tutor her at school. She just turned twelve a few days again. She also has a crippled leg.

_No, _I think as she limps up to the stage. _No!_ She can't go. She wouldn't last one minute! No!

"Any volunteers?" asks Apple. "None, well, on to the boy-"

"I volunteer." The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. "I volunteer!" I say it more firmly this time, making my way up to the stage. When I get there, Ava hugs me tightly and begins to cry.

"It's okay," I whisper softly. "Go find your parents." She limps off stage and disappears into the crowd.

"What's your name, sweetie?" asks Apple.

"Jace Cahill," I answer. My whole body has gone numb and I can barely move.

"Well, let's all give a round of applause to Jace!" Apple says sweetly.

Everyone begins to clap, but the look angry.

"Now for the boys. Inigo Vinson."

Inigo walks onstage and we shake hands.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Apple says. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Ava and her parents come to visit me first. Ava is still crying and so are her parents. They thank me vigorously and hug me. They tell me how grateful they are and how they will do their best to sponsor me. My family comes in next. Florence and Lily are crying and Jonathon is white as a ghost. They hug me tightly and kiss me on the head.

"I'm going to be okay," I say, but my voice cracks like I'm going to cry. "I might be pared with a Career. Listen," I say to Florence. "Jonathon is going to have to cover the food while I'm gone. Do _not_ let them put their names in more for food, okay? Promise me! Alright. I'm going to be okay. I can throw knives, remember?"

It's true. I can throw knives. That's how we get most of our meat. I throw knives at animals up in the trees. I have extremely good aim.

Lily wraps her arms around me again and we just stand there until the Peacekeeper comes to collect them. Lily starts screaming, but he drags her out anyway. The door shuts and I'm left in silence.

The ride to the train station feels like forever. The cameras zoom in on my face, but I ignore them. We walk into the entrance of the train and I turn for one last glance at my district. The door closes and I feel trapped. I begin to bang on it with all my strength, screaming hysterically. I feel like I'm in a box and I want out. The train lurches forward but I keep screaming. Finally, Inigo wrestles me away from the door and pushes me into a plush chair. When I'm finally calm, we start the recap of the reaping.

Several of the tributes stick in my brain. The boy from District One, who has a sandy buzz cut and evil eyes, and the girl from District One who has silvery blonde hair. A huge boy from District Two, who has bronze hair and green eyes. I try not to think about how incredibly handsome he is. A girl from District Five who looks like she eats nails for breakfast, a scrawny boy from District Nine with lots of scars, and a twelve year old from District Ten who reminds me of Ava.

As the train moves on, I begin to shake. The odds of me coming out of this are very slim. I have almost no chance of living.

**Reese Harker-17-District 2**

We watch the reapings and then head to bed. As I lay there, I think which girl tribute I would like to be pared with. Of course I would like to be pared with the girl from District One, she's a Career, like me. Or maybe the girl from District Five. She was scary, but looked tough. Then I remembered the girl from District Eleven, the one who had volunteered for the cripple. She stood out to me at first because she volunteered. Then I got a better look at her. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, even if she did look ridiculous in her dress and raggedy work boots. I wouldn't mind protecting her.

The last thing I remember thinking was, "Let the one hundredth Hunger Games begin!"

**So, that's chapter one! Tell me what you think!**

**Love,**

**Audrey :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Teams

Chapter Two The Teams

**Jace Cahill-15-District 11**

The jostle of the train wakes me up the next morning. I feel quite peaceful until I open my eyes and remember where I am. Slowly and sleepily I stand up and begin digging in the drawers for something to wear. I settle for a pair of cotton shorts and t-shirt, then find a vest that looks remarkably like my work vest. After pulling on my boots, I walk out to the main car.

Sitting at the table is Inigo, Apple, and two people I've never met. The man is big, even bigger than Inigo, with very dark skin and a black buzz cut. He would look menacing if it weren't for his warm brown eyes. The girl is small and pale, with spikey orange hair and freckles covering her face and arms.

"Well, I guess we didn't get the matching memo," says Apple as I sit down.

I glance at Inigo and realize we are wearing the same thing and chuckle. Apparently we both prefer comfort over glamour.

"This is Bruce and Clara," says Apple. "They are going to be your mentors."

"Only until you split into teams. Then one of us will go with one of you and the other will go with the other," says Bruce. He has a deep calm voice that matches his kind eyes.

"Oh, that reminds me," says Apple excitedly. "Once we get to the Capitol we will go straight to the Main Square to be put into teams."

"Right away?" I ask nervously. I hadn't expected to be pared up so quickly.

"Of course!" says Apple, looking shocked, as if I would ever say something so ridiculous! "You have to get to know your partner. You're a team!"

There's silence for a moment, then Clara speaks in a lovely voice that sounds like bells. "So…do you guys have any…special skills?"

Iningo and I look at each other. After a moment I say, "Yeah. Inigo is really strong. He can lift at least a hundred pounds of grain easily."

Clara smiles, looking impressed.

"Jace throws knives," says Inigo quickly. "That's how she gets most of her food. And she hits the animals right in the head so the pelt isn't damaged."

I look down at my plate of toast, not meeting anyone's eyes. You're not supposed to kill animals for food in my district. You're supposed to buy meat from the Capitol. What I do is basically illegal.

"Well," says Bruce. "That's good. You know how to get food and-"

"Oh!" squeals Apple. "There it is! There's the Capitol!"

Inigo and I rush to the window and peer out excitedly. The people outside cheering look so ridiculous all I can do is laugh. Their hair and skin is dyed horrendous shades of pink, purple, green, blue, yellow, and every color imaginable. They wave and shout and blow kisses at us and cheer when we wave back, plastering fake smiles on our faces. The buildings stretch a mile high and gleam pearly white in the sun.

The train lurches to a stop in the station, but Inigo and I don't move.

"Come on! Come on!" chirps Apple from the door. "It's okay to be nervous but we have to _go!_ I think we're the last district to arrive."

There's a car weighting for us outside the station that takes us to the Main Square. Apple is right, we are the last district here. The tributes are lined up together in number order. We take our place secod from the end, and the cameras role.

"Happy Hunger Games," says Phineas Martin, the Head Gamemaker, in his slow, drawling voice. "Welcome to the Fourth Quarter Quell. Now, we'll be putting the tributes into teams. These teams will live together, train together, and fight together."

Everything is silent for a moment.

"Darrel Knowles, District One, will be pared with Sage Bartlett, District Two."

A big sandy haired boy and a tall girl walk onstage.

"Team One!" announces Phineas as they shake hands. "Reese Harker, District Two-"

The handsome bronze haired boy walks casually onstage. "-will be pared with Jace Cahill, District Eleven." My heart stops. That's _me!_ I'm pared with a Career!

I stand there, frozen like an idiot until Inigo gives me a small push. I stagger out of line and on stage, probably looking dumbfounded. The boy, apparently named Reese, gives me a small smile and outstretches his hand.

_Focus Jace! _ I think to myself because I'm getting lost in his gorgeous blue eyes. I take his hand and my heart skips a beat at his touch. _No!_ I tell myself silently. _This is just business!_

**Reese Harker-17-District 2**

Wow! She's even more beautiful in person. The green flecks in her brown eyes make them look gold.

We walk to the edge of the stage and wait with Team One. The rest of the teams look interesting. The blonde girl from District One is pared with the twelve year old from District Nine with all the scars. A big Career from District Four is pared with the scary girl from District Five, and the huge guy from District Eleven is pared with the twelve year old from ten.

"Here are your teams!" says Phineas. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

The cameras cut and we are all herded off stage.

"So…" I say awkwardly, not sure how to start a conversation. "Can you use any weapons?"

"Yeah," answers Jace proudly. "I can throw knives."

I'm impressed. Tributes from outlying districts have skills.

"And of course, you know how to use every weapon imaginable, right?" the edge of her lips turns up in a smile.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, smiling back ruefully.

"'Cuz you're a Career," she answers, giving me a look that says _duh._ I chuckle.

"I can use most, but I'm best with a sword or a bow."

She nods, but doesn't say anything else. The Peacekeeper that is leading all the teams finally stops in front of a huge building.

"This is the Remake Center," he says in the harsh voice all Peacekeepers use. Being from District Two, I'm used to that tone. "Here you will meet your stylist and get ready for the parade."

Inside, there are twenty-four rooms. One for each tribute.

"I guess I'll see you at the parade," says Jace before walking off.

My prep team scrubs me down and rims my hair before they brim in my stylist, Zara. Her long blue hair falls down to her but, and is full of purple streaks. She has one orange eye and one pink. I'm not so sure I want this woman dressing me.

"So," she has a high, sing-song voice and perfect white teeth. "You're district is known for stones and Peacekeepers. So, I'm going to dress you in gold, with the style of a Peacekeeper."

"How are you going to do that?" I'm beginning to feel a bit nervous about my new "outfit."

"Oh, don't worry," says Zara, trying to hide her smirk. "You'll see. And you'll look fabulous!"

I stand by my chariot, tapping my foot impatiently. Almost all of the other teams are ready. I'm just waiting for Jace. In my personal opinion, we all look ridiculous.

My shiny gold pants are tucked into my Peacekeeper style boots. I'm shirtless, but on my back are the words _District two Team Two._ My initials, RH, are on my abs in the same crystals. I'm also wearing a Peacekeeper helmet that's been painted gold.

I continue to stand there impatiently, but when I see Jace, my jaw drops.

**Jace Cahill-15-District 11**

I lay on a table in my Remake Room while my prep team scrubs me down. I cringe as they hit every scratch and scrape on my body with a stinging liquid. One of them is ripping a brush through my tangle hair.

"Why is it so tangled?" asks Ellis, the one tugging on a particularly large knot.

"Probably because it's never been brushed before," I snap. "OW!"

Someone else, who I'm pretty sure is named Maroon, is spreading a warm, sticky substance on my leg.

"What's that?" I ask nervously.

"Just something that removes the hair." He places a thin piece of paper over it.

"What do you mean, remove the-OW!" Before I can finish the question, he rips off the paper, the hair on my leg going with it. "That _hurts!"_ I yell as he pulls another piece.

"I'm sorry, you're just so hairy."

By the time my prep team has finished, my arms, legs, and stomach are completely hairless. I sit on the table, feeling award in my thin robe, waiting for my stylist. It's silent for a moment, then the door opens and he walks in.

He looks very normal, for someone who lives in the Capitol. He has white blonde hair and grey eyes. The only thing that looks strange about him is the silver hoop dangling from his left ear.

"You're a hero," he says as the door shuts behind him.

"Yeah, well, being a hero is going to get me killed."

He chuckles. "I bet not. I'm Valentino, by the way."

"Jace," I say, taking his outstretched hand.

"So, you're district is known for agriculture," he says, taking a seat on the table next to me. "I'm not going to dress you up like a worker though. I'm going to reflect what agriculture is."

"You're going to dress me up like a grain of wheat?" Oh crap. This is going to be _so_ humiliating.

"No," he says with another chuckle. "Agriculture is fruit, cotton, and wheat, right? I'm going to incorporate all of those into your costume."

"Okay. At least I won't look totally stupid 'cuz Inigo will be with me."

"Oh, no one told you?" he asks. "You'll be with your partner."

Yep, oh crap is right.

"Wow, you're a miracle worker," I say to Valentino. I look amazing and beautiful.

My hair is up in an elegant twist on top of my head. Wrapped around my head is a gold metal crown of wheat. My dress is green and sparkly and is only an inch or two below my butt. It also has all the different fruits we grow in Eleven on it. My gold heels give me at least another six inches in height.

"Oh, I had good material to work with," says Valentino with a smile.

It takes us a while to get down to the chariots because I can barely walk in my heels. When I see Reese, all I can think is how amazing he looks.

"You look_ beautiful_!" he says as he steps into the chariot.

"You too." My cheeks are on fire, but I don't care. He thinks I look beautiful.

I step into the chariot, but slip because my heels are so tall. Reese catches me around the waist and pulls me back in. I get balanced, but he doesn't let go.

"I have an idea," he says, smiling. He pulls me in close to his side and I give him a look that says _what?_

"The audience will love it."

So I stand in the chariot, letting this boy I barely know put his arm around my waist, but it doesn't feel weird. A thought catches me. Maybe this isn't going to be just business.

The chariot pulls forward, and off we go. The crowd's cheers get louder as they see us, so close together. They toss us flowers and Reese catches one.

"For the most beautiful girl here," he says, handing me the flower.

I slip my arm around him and we both wave. I blow a kiss here and there. By the time we reach the front, everyone is screaming our names. Softly he plants a kiss on my temple and the crowd goes wild. He smiles sweetly, and by the look in his eyes, I can tell, this _isn't_ going to be just business.

**WOO HOO! Chapter Two! Hey that rhymed. Any who, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading my story! **

**Love,**

**Audrey **


End file.
